Situations (One shots)
by RenegadeWolfSwan
Summary: One shots en dodne ustedes son las protagonistas! Oc s!
1. Chapter 1

**Holiii... aca Mak(Amankay) reportandose!chicas se me han venido varias ideas a la cabeza!**

 **y quiero regalarles a ustedes una serie de historias en las cuales ustedes son las unicas protagonistas...**

 **Asique la primera chica que me mande su ficha esa chica tendra su momento de romance, y prometo que sera la rpimera que me mande su ficha, no la segunda ni la ultima, sea la ficha que sea , me quedare con la primera...**

 **Aqui procedere a pedir los requisitos para la ficha!**

 **Asi que todas las Fans de Castiel manden ficha, no de lys ni de nath, solo El pelirrojo...**

 **Ya tengo masomenos una historia armada solo necesito una protagonista...**

 **Nombre y Apellido:**

 **Apodo:**

 **Edad: Mayor de 16**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Apariencia Fisica:**

 **Ropa: en esto me tienen que dar una descripcion como si fueran a una fiesta...**

 **Gustos y Disgustos:**

 **Afinidad artistica: musica, instrumentos, baile, pintura etc...**

 **Influencias musicales:**

 **Afinidad por alguna de las chicas de CDM: Violeta, Rosa, Iris, Kim, Peggy...**

 **Bueno eso es todo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Shot (como sea que se escriba, soy un desastre) dedicado a LunaHermosa...**

 **Chico: Castiel**

 **Oc: Rous Usui**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de ChiNoMiko.. yo solo invento la historia**

 **Rous Usui es propiedad de LunaHermosa...**

Por fin habia llegado el dia.. ESE dia...

El que Rous tanto habia esperado desde hacia 3 meses...

Habia ahorrado cada centavo en una cajita de bombones debajo de su cama

Parecia que apenas ayer se estaba enterando de aquello que habia estado soñando durante 2 años seguidos

se volvia realidad...

 _ **Los chicos de Corazon de Melon son Reales...**_

FlashBack:

-Queeeeeeeeee? los chicos de CDM son de verdad? pero que brujeria es esa?

\- Rous debes tranquilizarte - le decia Amy, su amiga desde la infancia que le hablaba mediante videollamada desde España

Mientras que ella vivia en Argentina - Rous no quiero que te de un ataque enfrente mio!

\- No puede ser Amy, como puede ocurrir una cosa asi? - gritaba Rous tan euforica como nunca

\- Bueno segun sitios oficiales, estaran haciendo una gira por varios paises, organizando fiestas en clubes, iran a tu pais dentro de 3 meses, tienes mucho tiempo para ahorrar para la entrada...

\- Como hago para conseguir la entrada? como hago para conseguir la entrada? como hago... la... entrada?

Fin FlashBack

Y asi comenzo todo...

Parecia una locura, pero el juego realmente estaba basado en personas reales, con la misma forma de ser y caracter que en el juego... Era un juego veridico... y estaban pasando por los paises donde mas fans tuvieran haciendo reuniones y fiestas... loco no? Pues imagina si te pasara algo asi?

Rous no se perderia ese evento por nada del mundo, con sus 16 años recien cumplidos ya tenia edad para asistir a ese tipo de eventos nocturnos, y su hermano mayor, el cual estaba aa cargo de ella, se encontraba de gira por ser un muy conocido cantante de rock...

Por desgracia asistiria sola a la fiesta... no es que ella no fuera simpatica ni nada, pero al ser la hermana de su hermano, la gente se le acercaba por puro interes, entonces con el tiempo ella aprendio a alejarse de la gente asi, y a ocultar su apellido por miedo a que la vincularan con el... Ella amaba a su hermano mas que a anda, pero tenia sus desventajas...

Aquella mañana particularmente le costo levantarse... La noche anterior se quedo actualizando sus blogs y fanfic del fandom de CdM...

imaginando las miles de posibilidad de lo que podria pasar si... tuviera un minuto... tan solo un momento... si tan solo pudiera... acercarse a el...

Castiel...

Que le diria... como reaccionaria el... que deberia ponerse para que el no piense que e una niñita...

tantas cosas en que pensar...

Fue a la escuela normalmente, en clase no se pudo concentrar... solo dibujaba garabatos y figuras en sus hojas de matematica...

Saliendo de la escuela recibio un mensaje del foro de CdM...

-ALERTA-

Queridas Sucrettes rogamos que en el evento de esta noche

se comporten como señoritas y no causen incomodidad en los chicos

Recuerden que queremos que se lleven una buena impresion de nosotras

PD: los chicos acaban de bajar del avion...

-FIN DEL MENSAJE-

En la bandeja de entrada se podia notar un archivo adjunto, al abrirlo era una imagen de los chico bajando del avion cargando maletas y bolsos

se observaba a Nathaniel cargando un bolso azul y en el otro brazo, como podia y a duras penas llevaba dos bolsos rosas, mientras Amber a su lado iba hablando por celular...

Detras venian Armin y Alexy ... Al parecer Alex llevaba demasiados bolsos, los cuales conociendolo contenian mas ropa de la que se podria contar

Descendiendo por la escalera se obserbava a un pelirrojo vistiendo solo su remera roja y un bolso casi diminuto con parches de calaveras, en su otra mano llevaba sus auriculares y un paquetes de papas fritas, kwentin y lysandro y rosa se asomaban por las ventanas del avion...y..

Un momento! sera posible? al mirar a un costado del avion...

Debrah?

Asi es... la muy zorra estaba sentada sobre una maleta violeta, mientras se acomodaba sus voluptuosos e inutiles pechos...

Rous casi tira el celular al piso al ver semejante atrocidad...

Pero de todos modos era logico, si hasta Leigh y Dake viajaban en la gira, Debrah tambien estaria incluida...

Llego a su casa, a todo esto ya eran las 3 de la tarde... maldita escuela que demandaba tantas horas...

Tendria que apurarse si no queria quedarse a fuera y perderse la presentacion...

Pasadas las 8 de la noche la pelinegra paso por la puerta del club nocturno Infected, sus hermosos ojos rojos pasaron la miradas por absolutamente todo el lugar escaneando si los dichosos chicos ya habian llegado, encontrándose con una respuesta negativa...

 _bien, llegue a tiempo..._

Vestia un hermoso vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, adornado con una cinta roja que atras se atab en un delicado moño, haciendo juego con sus zapatos rojos sin ningun tipo de taco ni plataforma... ella se sentia bien con su estatura tal y cual era...

Se sento en una silla cerca de la barra y espero...

 **En el hotel...**

Un conocido pelirrojo frente al espejo se peina el cabello, mientras que a su lado su amigo lysandroterminaba de arreglar su chaleco color verde botella adornado con un pañuelo sobre su cuello, lo cual lo hacia ver muy elegante...

-Hazte a un lado lysandro, ocupas todo el espejo - a su vez que el alvino se hacia un paso atras en total silencio, para que Castiel pueda terminar de arreglarse...

Por la puerta se asoma un castaño que en la muñeca les señalaba la hora - Chicos se esta haciendo tarde, ChiNoMiko nos esta esperando abajo...

\- Ahi vamos militar, si ustedes no hubieran tardado tanto en el baño, no tendriamos este problema - Castiel dejo el peine de lado y apago la luz del baño, mientras que lysandro salia tras el...

En la sala ya se disponian todos para abandonar el hotel... Rosalya con un vestido en tonos blanco y celeste muy victoriano al igual que lysandro y Leight, Alexy con una camisa azul y un traje en colores beigue y celeste con pantalones color crema, armin no se habia esmerado mucho en su ropa pero si en no olvidar su PSP...

Castiel terminaba de colocarse su chaqueta de cuero, que abajo escondia una camisa roja a cuadritos y una remera negra debajo...

Una vez que todos bajaron al lobi del hotel, varias camionetas se amontonaron en la entrada, a medida que se iban llevando arrancaron en marcha hacia Infected...

Entraron por la puerta trasera del mismo. Alli habian pequeños camerinos con bebidas, espejos y sillas.

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando encendieron las luces en el club, todas las chicas gritando, saltando, abrazandose, algunas hasta casi lloraban de la emocion...

Una luz en el centro del escenario se encendio y apogo las demas...

ChiNoMiko! Alli estaba ella con sus alitas oscuras, llendo de un lado al otro del escenario, hablando, gritando, contando la historia de como se le ocurrio el juego...

Explicando el origen de algunos personajes...

Luego de que la creadora del juego bajara del escenario, las luces se volvieron a apagar, y una musica de suspenso resono en todo el lugar...

Entonces 5 haz de luz se hicieron presentes, y 5 chicos dieron un paso adelante dentro del haz de luz

Nathaniel, Armin, Kentin, Lysandro y como olvidarnos de Castiel...

Luego aparecio Alexy junto con el grupo de chicas... Violeta, Rosa, Iris, Kim, Priya, Peggy, Melody, incluso Amber, Debrah y hasta Laeti estaba presente

Castiel recorria el salon, casi escaneando a cada Sucrette... Muchas querian llamar la atencion, otras se tapaban la cara, Rous seguia sentada en la misma silla a un costado del escenario...

\- Bueno ladies and gentlemans... es hora de la fiesta - Anuncia ChinoMiko por el altavoces, colocaron un microfono en el escenario y una maquina de karaoke - pasen todas las valientes!

Subio Rosa arrastrando a Iris y a Violeta y cantaron una Cancion de Miku Hatsune... luego subio Lysandro junto con castiel y realizaron una cancion acustica de una cancion que habian escrito recientemetne... La cual era calmada y melodiosa, ambos iluminados por el reflector, parecian dos prodigios divinos bajados del cielo...

 _We were dead the second we´ve born_

 _Wearing skins that we can´t change_

 _Happy birthday baby..._

 _Here´s a car for you to score_

 _One for good and two for bad_

 _But i´m not so sure where to start_

 _What kind of gift was this fuckin heart_

 _if you gave me a chance to be real..._

 _You would have seen... The best part of me..._

 _Innundados de aplausos Lysandro bajo del escenario..._

 _Castiel quedo parado con su guitarra en mano, y mirando hacia el publico tomo el microfono - Al diablo, quien de ustedes tablas sera la siguiente?_

 _De un momento a otro la sala parecia vacia... no se escuchaba ni una mosca..._

 _Nadie se animaria a pasar_

 _Salto del escenario buscando una cara que le pareciera interesante... se abrio paso entre las chicas hasta llegar a ella..._

 _Ahi sentada, tomando un refresco con cara de inocente_

 _El pelirrojo era conocido por ser picaro... entonces como quien no queria la cosa se sento a su lado como si fuera una perosna mas del monton..._

 _Excepto que tenia a todo monton mirandolos..._

 _\- Hola Tabla desconocida - Alcanzo a ladear aquella sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios que a Rous casi se le caen las bragas ( Bombacha, no se como se dice en su pais)_

 _La pelinegra no soltaba su refresco y lo miraba como si estuviera frente al payaso It - No voy a comerte niña, por lo menos por ahora... Ven..._

 _No le dio tiempo a Rous de negarse, cuando reacciono ya estaba arriba del escenario y su refresco habia sido sustituido por un microfono._

 _Tenia a un Pelirrojo muy entretenido observando su cara de panico y... Un momento se estaba tomando su refresco? pero habia salido caro!_

 _\- Tu nombre Tabla?_

 _\- em.. yo.. m-me llamo Rous_

 _\- Sabes tab- Rous... Creo que te he visto antes, en la tele?_

 _\- em, no se de que hablas Cc-Castiel - Rous trataba de tapar su rostro porque seguramente la habria visto en las ultimas semanas en las noticias saliendo de su casa con su hermano, el famoso cantante, un paparazzi los habia sorprendido..._

 _\- Como sea niña.. enseñanos lo que tienes, algun dia me lo agradeceras.. o no...- El muy maldito pelirrojo se alejo entre carcajadas_

 _Oh por Deos!, Esto no me puede estar pasando!_

 _Que ahgo? que canto?_

 _-Vamos Rous se que puedes! tocas la guitarra desde antes de aprender_

 _a andar en bicicleta.._

 _\- Pero nunca lo habia hecho en publico_

 _\- Piensa que es una oportunidad para que Castiel se fije en ti, idiota!_

 _Oye conciencia no me llames asi, debes tranquilizarme se supone..._

 _-Oye, solo haz lo que sabes y todo estara bien..._

Castiel estaba por bajar del escenario cuando sintio unas pequeñas manos en su brazo. Al darse vuelta se encontro con la chica de hacia unos segundos...

A decir verdad no estaba nada mal, con ese vestido resaltaba su cintura, y el pelo oscuro y lacio alrededor de su cuello y hombros le daba un efecto sexy y algo rebelde...

\- Oye em... me prestas la guitarra?

 _Que le preste mi que? enserio? yo no presto cosas y menos a desconocidos_

 _o Fans lunaticas que acabode conocer, eran capaces de usarlas para un sacrificio Budu y quien sabe._

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la tierna tabla ya se estaba llendo con la puñetera guitarra..

 _Pero en que momento accedi? que me pasa?..._ _no puedo dejar que unos simples ojos tiernos me paralicen..._

 _Cuando quiera darme cuenta ya me estara sacando mis organos..._

Marching along, like a good soldier does  
I'm setting sail, with anchors holding me down  
Pack up my bags, stow them away  
I'm bidding farewell to all that is safe

Lysandro se acercaba hacia ella con una banqueta para que se senatar a la altura del microfono y pueda estar comoda...

Lucia algo nerviosa pero su voz salia limpia y melodiosa...

\- Recuerde sacar el aire desde el estomago Señorita- Lys siempre tan tierno y atento... no como ese pelirrojo de pacotilla...

Will I come up for air, come up for air?

Cantaba y gritaba al son de la cancion como si sintiera cada sentimiento que profesaba

Como si la cancion fuera suya... y es que en realidad la musica corria por sus venas

After a while the coroners calling me  
Lolling me, waving goodbye  
Im out here alone, oh God, can you save me now?

Rous cerraba los ojos en las partes mas sentidas y en otras aprovechaba para mirar al publico, las caras que ponian...

Hasta que su mirada se poso sobre una peculiar y aveces casi odiosa mirada que llevaba una media sonrisa ladeada

La estaba mirando de una forma nueva, mas interesada, no tan burlona como la de unos minutos atras...

Sinking my heart turns to stone...

Turns to stone...

Concluyo la cancion, se levanto y colmaron nuevamente de aplausos...

Al bajar del escenario, entrego la guitarra en manos de Lysandro, quien la miraba incredulo..

-Señorita Rous verdad?, no me esperaba que usted desatara una voz tan hermosa

Rous estaba sonrojada y algo aturdida por todo... estaba por devolverle el cumplido cuando sintio un brazo descansar en sus hombros...

Al Girar su cabeza - Ccastiel?...

 **Continuara...**

 **Bueno bueno la verdad no sirvo para hacer one shotss... tuve que cortarlo debido a que me extendi mucho a lo que tenia pensado... lo cual en realidad es mejor... porque? porque le agregue mucho detalles que no tenia en mente, se me ocurrieron sobre la marcha...**

 **Amo hacer Fics, es algo que quiero decir, gracias por sus hermosos rewiews en los demas Fics que tengo... en estos meses descubri una cosa... disfruto mas haciendo fics en donde ustedes sean las protagonistas antes que hacerme dew protagonista a mi... por eso se me ocurrio esta serie de one shotas que en realidad me veo obligada a poner en dos partes xD asique deja de ser one shts jajaja...**

 **Mientras tanto voy a pedir la ficha para el personaje que viene...**

 **Sera seraaaaa... Lysandro...**

 **Ficha**

 **Nombre y apellido**

 **Apodo**

 **Edad : mayor de 16**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Ropa: se desarrolara en la edad media asique adecuense al estilo busquen imagenes para influenciar sus mentes,, vestidos de por ejemplo "orgullo y prejuicio" "ana Carenina" entre otras...**

 **Estrato Socia: Servidumbre, Estrato bajo, Medio, Alta sociedad.**

 **Familia: como se llaman sus padres, de donde vienen, tienen hermanos/as?**

 **Si son servidumbre: Soy buena en:**

 **-el hilo y la aguja para coser**

 **-Bordar**

 **-cocinar**

 **Si son de alta sociedad:**

 **Me destaco en:**

 **-esgrima**

 **-pintura**

 **-Canto lirico**

 **Si son de estrato medio o bajo:**

 **Me gusta:**

 **-La poesia**

 **-Ayudar a los que tienen menos que yo**

 **-ser una ciudadana interesada por el bienestar de mi pueblo**

 **Voy a elegir a la primera ficha que me llegue...**

 **Y las personas que ya hayan aprticipado anteriormente quedan excluidas...**

 **Canciones usadas para este Chapter :**

 **Given - Matt Lande (no se molesten en buscarlo no lo van a sacar, no lo conoce ni el loro al pobre Matt y el citio donde se podia escuchar la cancion ya no existe)**

 **Lead Sails - Atreyu**


End file.
